Kill Me, Bury Me
by IntrovertedxxMusings
Summary: This is a Dark!Bonnie fic with pairings of Beremy, Bamon, Delena (just to name a few; may add more). My first go at writing a dark anything. Please give it a try. Bonnie is sick of everyone's shit. Point. Blank. Period. Ratings may change.


A/N: I have not heavily edited this but will go over it and make necessary corrections.

What if I wanted to break, laugh it all off in your face.

What would you do?

\- 30 Seconds To Mars -

 **...presently at the Bennett residence...**

The light in the kitchen flickered. Something that has been occurring often for the last few weeks. Jeremy Gilbert offered to have a friend of his take a look at it for her but Bonnie turned down the offer saying she would have someone take a look at it. Yet it still went unrepaired and it became painstakingly obvious that she called no one.

Jeremy's human self was worried that it would cause an electrical accident if it wasn't repaired soon.

He should have considered the supernatural aspect of their lives. It might have spurred him to consider other causes sooner.

Little did he know it was much too late to worry about now.

Tonight they sat in silence, enveloped in darkness, while watching a movie, _Sinister_. Bonnie chose it. He was cool with it. It beat the usual Disney and chick flicks he'd grown accustomed to watching with her in the past.

The glitchy light behind them enhanced the horror movie experience, adding to the ambiance of the evening as unwanted as it was. It spooked the younger Gilbert out just a bit but seemed to have no effect on the witch beside him. She sat unflinchingly against him.

At first, Jeremy thought she chose the movie as an excuse to lay boo'd up against him. Not that she needed a reason to snuggle up with him but he never questioned it. He was going with the flow of things since they rekindled their relationship.

Thirty-seven minutes into the movie and he grew increasingly agitated with the light. The buzzing and popping of the broken wires in the kitchen light irked him and he just wanted to sit and watch the movie without the annoying and unwanted sounds it created.

He pushed himself up from the corner of the couch. Bonnie remained where she sat, unmoving with the exception of her eyes shifting to watch him walk towards the garage in search of the circuit breaker no doubt.

The corner of her lip twitched, her cheeks strained to hold back the scream that fought for release.

A moment later he reappeared and trekked his way back to his corner of the couch but not without glancing at the kitchen light to see if flipping the breaker switch to the off position offered a resolution. Satisfied he took his position carefully to ensure that he didn't disturb Bonnie. Internally he made up his mind and decided he would call his buddy over to fix it.

Bonnie sat just as still as she did before he moved. Wrapping an arm around her, he pulled her closer and together they resumed their date night.

Not even three minutes later, the light once again flickered.

With a huff, he roughly ran his hand against the length of his face. A growl emitted from his chest and through the opening of his lips.

Thirty seconds after that, she broke.

At first, he wasn't sure if was truly hearing what he heard. Ever since they sat down, she had been quiet as a mouse, never moving from her spot on the couch. Not a huff. Not even a squeal at the supposed scary parts of the movie.

Not. A. Peep.

But out of nowhere, she started to laugh. It was deceptively low. A chuckle that started slow and deep. Jeremy thought she was laughing at him. He thought it was a reaction to the light once again flickering after his very human attempt in stopping it.

Then that chuckle, deep and slow as it was, evolved to maniacal heights.

Confusion marred the younger Gilbert's face as he sat unmovingly and watched his girlfriend's demeanor decompose right before his very eyes. Never had Jeremy seen something so heart wrenching and scary happen before his very eyes before. Immediately he wondered what was happening.

 _Was this a mental breakdown?_

 _What the hell is happening?_

He knew Bonnie would go to great lengths to keep their friends from knowing if she had any problems. Was this a result of her keeping some sort of secret that would eventually lead to some horrific demise to herself? Sadly, this was his first panicked thought. It was something he was guilty of helping her do. Hide the truth. Suffer in silence all in the name of making sure their lives could be lived and that they could carry on with whatever bits of normalcy that remained in them.

They saw her as one of, if not the strongest people within their group. After Damon brought her back from the dead, after the whole Silas debacle, Jeremy and she reconnected. He promised he would help her cope and move on and away from the supernatural bullshit that seemed to drag them smack dab in the middle like a moth to a flame.

It was the least he could do. It was a start to right the many wrongs in the life of Bonnie Bennett.

It became frustrating to see her carry the weight of everyone's survival rate upon her shoulders. All but her own but she always refused to stop fighting for them and somehow, somewhere along the way she stopped fighting for herself. _They_ grew complacent and expectant of her role, her position within the group. She was no longer best friend, girlfriend extraordinaire Bonnie Bennett. The one who was quick to forgive and quickest to die for the cause known as Elena and Jeremy Gilbert and their friends.

To those standing on the outside, their enemies used it as a weakness to bend the young witch to their will.

Those who stood front row, they used her and her magic to their advantage all in the name of love for Elena Gilbert and after a while, thank you was an assumption that she had to make. Hardly were those words ever uttered from their lips and when they were, those words were mere whispers when compared to the actions and the lack of consideration that screamed louder.

It was something that he, too, was guilty of. He was shamefully guilty of a lot and he wanted to fix those wrongs but finally doing what was right and being a better man for her. For himself.

He didn't want that role as the sacrificial lamb for her anymore. Jeremy hoped that she wouldn't want to play martyr to their cause either. Unbeknownst to her, he wanted to take her away from Mystic Falls indefinitely, if she would let him.

Minutes later and Bonnie's laughter didn't stop.

Not even a little bit.

Instead, it evolved into something scarier causing her voice to crack and grow thick. Sobs ensued and Jeremy realized this was the result of a mental breakdown. Black tears streamed down her face leaving trails that pooled over the tightly stretched skin of her knuckles.

Her body grew tense, back hunched and shoulders slumped forward. Her hands were clenched into tiny fists that covered the lower half of her face. Eyes that were once bright green had grown dark and what he thought was her mascara left streaks ran down the apples of her cheeks, spilling through the cracks of her bent fingers. The oddity of how black the tears and how free-flowing they washed down her hands and forearms is what alerted Jeremy more than anything.

 _She couldn't have been wearing that much mascara, he wondered silently._

The light in the kitchen flickered furiously now. Faster. If only he didn't grow complacent with the quietness that seeped into the town as of late. The now muted dangers that were usually suspiciously loud and obvious in their lives became something of an alarm to alert them that something was amiss.

If only he had some kind of warning other than a light that blinked relentlessly for several weeks and the witch who seemed to shut down and change into something else in the process.

Too late for that, now. Much too late.

He slowly began to shift his body so that he was facing the side of her body that faced him. The arm that was around her shoulder now resting on the back of the couch. The other landing on her thigh to garner her attention in a silent plea to look at him.

It got her attention alright. Her sobs and cackling ceased. Her fists unfurled and found a new home on her thighs, fingers relaxed and stained with the black trails of tears that dried upon the flesh. Her cold palm resting softly against the back of his hand. Her slender fingers wrapping around his in a firm grip.

Jeremy's body involuntarily shivered at the contact.

With a twist of her neck, she turned her darkened irises to look him in the eye. Her glare was cold and empty. Her grin evil.

It was then that Jeremy knew that this Bonnie was not the Bonnie he knew.

This was not _his_ Bonnie.

Not anymore.

The arm that graced the curve of her shoulders just moments before moving to the back of the couch began to inch slowly away in a feeble, futile attempt to as to not alert her of his movements but this Bonnie was much too aware of how she affected him. Of his intentions.

This Bonnie would not let him leave this house tonight or ever. With the speed that rivaled that of a vampire, she gripped his arm in a vice-like grip.

"Bonnie, -" he gasped. His shoulders shook as he tried to remove himself from her grip. It was unusually _strong_.

 _What the hell? How was she so fucking strong?_

From the outside, it looked like there was a strobe light and the sounds that emitted from within the house rivaled that of a house party. In actuality, there was no music playing. Only the screams of Jeremy Gilbert that filled the air.

Then the lights went out.

* * *

This is going to be a short story and with an alternate ending. Maybe 3 to 5 chapters. I do not own any rights to the characters, music that inspired this little story. Only the little plot bunnies that it stirred up. I am trying to get back into my writing and Bamon as I see them being in all of their AU glory. Please review. Let me know what you think. Anytime you commit to this is much appreciated. I WILL be finishing this one, I promise.

I was super excited to post this so I hope this makes sense. Let me know your thoughts. Please review. :)


End file.
